When You Have No Place To Run
by Angel1
Summary: This is my first FanFic, I hope you like it! It's a humourous/romance.
1. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run 

It has been exactly four months and five days since the day they went to back to DigiWorld. The eight children have defeated the Dark Masters, they fixed the DigiWorld just like it was before. The kids still can't figure out why they can't get home, Izzy is trying to find Genni but he had no luck since the Dark Masters took over. Little did the kids know that there is a greater evil that lies somewhere within themselves. The kids must find and destroy the evil before it finds them and destroy them. 

All the kids were just relaxing near the ocean, the digimons were just getting something to eat. Izzy was still trying to locate Genni on his trusty computer. Joe was just studying for an exam that he was gonna have when they get back to the human world. Mimi was complaining to Palmon about how Palmon needs a makeover. Matt was playing his harmonica while sitting against a tall tree. TK and Patamon were playing bowling with some coconut and logs. Tai and Sora were thinking about how their soccer team is doing without them. Kari and Gatomon were playing tag with each other. Everyone was so happy that they beat the four masters, they thought all evil was gone. All of a sudden a huge wave came up and swallowed the kids in. 

Ten minutes later Tai woke up in a cranky mood to find out that he isn't on File Island anymore. He looked around to find out if anyone else landed on the same Island as him. After a whole ten seconds of trying to find the other, he decided to wait till they found him. Tai couldn't find Augumon anywhere, he search an extra ten seconds for his little digimon friend. It was getting late so Tai decided to continue his search in the morning. In the middle of the night Tai heard some voices, it didn't scare him cause it sounded very familiar. He followed the voices to see who or what it was, the voices came from deep in the woods. Tai debated with himself to see if he should go in or turn back. After carefully thinking he started to walk in the forest, thinking if he find these people they could give him food cause he was very hungry. The voices were getting clearer and closer, Tai pushed a pile of bushes away to find someone that looked familiar just sitting there. Tai was about to step forward to see who it is than another figure came to the picture so he went back to the bush until he knew who it was. As the figure was coming closer to the fire, Tai thought he knew this person but who could that be. 

On another Island not far away Izzy was trying to fix his computer. He was searching for Motimon, but Motimon was no where in sight. A few minutes later Izzy heard a girl scream, he got up to see who it was. To his surprise it was Mimi, he came over and asked, 

"Are you okay Mimi, what happened?" Izzy asked. "Of course I'm not okay!!! I almost broke a precious nail." Mimi complained. Izzy rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry it will grow back." 

"You don't even care about my nail do you?" Mimi said about to cry. 

Izzy saw that she was about to cry so he thought that he better be nice. "So Mimi how did you get here, and where's Palmon?" He asked in a clam and gentle tone. 

" Why do you always have to ask so much questions all the time, don't you know that it could get very annoying?" Mimi said in a angry voice. 

Izzy was trying to be nice but all she did was scold him for caring, he couldn't stand her one second later so he said that if she doesn't need his help than he will go and find the other by himself. When he finished packing up his computer and about to leave he looked back to see that Mimi was just sitting in the sand writing something. He walked over and saw what Mimi was doing, his eyes widen cause of what she did. 

Mimi didn't noticed that Izzy was watching her, she kept drawing. She was drawing a picture of Izzy and writing all these words over his face, she was mumbling words to herself. "Mr. KnowItAll just cause he has a computer and know how to use it doesn't mean he's the boss, he so mean and when I become a princess I'm gonna make him a slave to serve me. let's see if he like that!" Mimi's thought was interrupted by a laugh. 

"You a princess? Maybe if the world comes to an end." Izzy said trying not to laugh. 

"Hey!!! If I was princess you know what would be the first thing I would do?" Mimi said getting very angry at Izzy. 

"What?? Chop off my head? Seriously Mimi when will you get it together you aren't gonna be no princess you are just a really anno........" Izzy stopped when he realized how mean he has been. "Mimi, look I'm sorry for hurting your feeling, let's just go and find the others okay? 

"Okay...........but, you have to listen to everything I say and have to treat me like a princess. If this is too much to ask than I will just follow you and cry all the way." Mimi said hoping Izzy will listen to her. 

"Fine have it your way, where shall we go your majesty?" Izzy said as he followed her from the behind. 

They been walking for about an hour trying to look for the others, so far they have found no one. Mimi kept complaining about her feet, she told Izzy to give her a piggyback ride. Izzy first refuse to, than thought if he doesn't than they won't get anywhere. Mimi climb on to Izzy than they continued to walk or Izzy continued to walk. A few minutes later they saw someone in the water just laying there, Izzy dropped Mimi and rushed to see who it was. Izzy was surprised when he saw who the person was, Mimi walked over (mad that Izzy dropped her) to see who it was. They both said that's................... 

"MATT!!!" Yelled TK, as he woke up. Kari ran over to see if he's okay, she asked him what was wrong. TK said that he was dreamed that Matt left him, TK looked around and couldn't find Matt anywhere. Kari looked at TK in a concerned way, she wanted to help him but she didn't know how. She was looking for Tai but he is not around either. The two kids were getting scared cause it was getting dark and darker and they can't seem to find their friends. 

"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud sound came from the cave just a few minutes away from Kari and TK. 

Kari and TK is very scared, they held each other so they won't lose each other. All of a sudden a light lit up the cave, and more noises occurred. TK and Kari decided to check it out, they started to walk towards the cave and to their surprised it was something that they never would expected. 

END OF CHAPTER ONE 

If you wanna see chapter 2 than either e-mail and tell me you want me to put up chapter 2 or not. *P.S. CHAPTER 2 IS ALREADY WRITTEN. 


	2. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run 

Tai is still the bush waiting to see who this person is, he thought if there is no other kids in the DigiWorld who can those two be. After a few minutes the second person started to speak, at that point Tai knew for sure who that person is. "If I'm right and that is Matt, than who is he talking to." Tai thought. He started to walk out of the bushes and found out that not only the fact that the second person is Matt but the first person was Sora. When Tai was totally out of the bushes, Matt and Sora looked at him in a surprised way. 

"So did you two miss me?" Tai asked 

"Your here too, did you see anyone else?" Matt asked hoping Tai had seen his little brother. "Nope, I thought I was the only one on this Island, but boy was I wrong." Tai said, he turned to Sora and saw that she was shaking. "Sora are you okay, what happened?" Tai was about to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away. Tai was shocked by what she did, he than look at her face and saw that she had been crying. Before Tai could say anything else to Sora, Matt pushed him away. 

"Don't touch her!" Matt yelled as he pushed Tai out of the way. 

"What are you talking about? She's my friend too, I wanna help her as much as I can." Tai yelled back getting angry at Matt. 

They both started another big fight. They were arguing, than Tai hit Matt in the stomach, Matt than hit Tai in the face. They started fighting, until they both realized that Sora was gone. Matt and Tai stopped fighting and ran to find Sora. It was getting darker and darker and Matt and Tai still haven't found Sora yet. Matt blamed Tai and Tai blamed Matt they were about to start another fight than Sora came back. They both ran up to her and asked if she's okay. She said she was fine and told them to go to sleep so tomorrow they could try to find the others. Matt and Tai just nodded and went to sleep. 

In the middle of the night Matt woke up and looked around, he realized that Sora was gone again. He got up then looked around for her, he found her near the ocean. Matt stood there and watched her from a far. Matt didn't know why he was attracted to Sora, he thought maybe cause she was the first person to care about him. He also like the fact that there's a mystery to her, she is the first person that Matt had ever thought of being with. "Even if she doesn't want me I would still be here to help and look out for her." Matt said to himself. 

Sora looked at the clam ocean, she was lost and have no place to go. She thought about this morning when Tai and Matt were in a fight, Tai said that he was her friend too. "Even if I show it in every way he would be too air headed to realize." Sora said. Maybe I should give up on Tai, if he can' t realize the fact that I love him than I guess I am the one that have to move on. I probably shouldn't have gave him the cold shoulder but I can't see why he can't get the message, sometimes I think that it's just because he doesn't like me the way I like him. When I think about him I don't know why but I start to cry, this morning I told Matt everything. He understands me and it was easy for me to tell him what I am thinking and feeling. 

Sora sudden felt a warm shadow on behind her, she turned around and saw Matt. 

"Aren't you cold?" Matt asked with a smile, hoping she didn't noticed that he had been watching her. Matt realized that she has been crying and he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. "Still thinking about Tai huh?" He dared to asked. 

"You could say that, I was thinking of how stupid I was for even thinking that Tai and I might have a future together. I promise from on that I won't think about him anymore, maybe I might be morehappy that way." With those words Sora began to cry again, without noticing she leaned agains Matt's shoulders and continued to cry. 

When Sora did this Matt just put his arms around her to make her feel safe, he felt like they were the only two people in the whole world, little did he know that he and Sora was being watched. In the bushes not far form Sora and Matt a figure stands watching them with emotions of anger, jealously, and disbelief. 

End of Chapter 2 

Stayed tune for chapter 3. Who did Izzy and Mimi find lying in the water? Well you'll just have til wait til I put up Chspter 3. But for now buh bye!!!! ^_^ Candy 


	3. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter3) 

"Joe?????" Izzy said. He tired to wake him up but it wasn't working. 

"He's DEAD!!!" Mimi yelled as loud as she could. Than all of a sudden she felt a hand that grabbed her ankle. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Mimi while taking a stick and hitting what was holding onto her ankles, she stopped when she realized who she was hitting. "Joe? Are you okay? Joe?" Mimi said . 

"Nice going princess, we are here to save him you know not kill him." Izzy said trying pick up Joe. Izzy had to pull Joe to their campsite near the ocean. 

Mimi would've helped if only her hands weren't too tired from hitting Joe with the stick. When they got to the campsite, "Princess Mimi" ordered Izzy to get some wood to make a fire. 

When Joe finally woke up he was very sore, the first person he saw was Mimi. He thought that Mimi "might" of saved him, but than thought if she saved me than who hit me. As Joe slowly stood up he almost fell back down cause of the loud scream that he heard. 

"'GHOST!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled, as she tries to find a stick. 

"Ghost??? Where?" Said Joe, scanning the area around him, he quickly picked up a large stick and holding it like a bat. The next thing he knew he was clomped on the head with something big, he fell to the ground again. 

Mimi walked over to see if she got the ghost, when she got a good look at him she realized that Joe was the ghost all along. "Well serves him right for scaring me like that, he should of known that you can't just scare people like that." Mimi said to herself. Than she heard another sound in the bushes, she held the stick up than started to walk slowly towards the bushes. It was coming out of the bushes, Mimi was about to swing the stick than she realized that it was Izzy. 

"What are you doing with that stick Mimi, and why aren't you watching Joe?" Izzy ask 

"Why are you scaring people in the middle of the night it's not funny to scare people, and where were you I asked you to get some wood long time ago. Why do you......................" Mimi stopped when she realized that Izzy wasn't even listening to her. She saw Izzy over where Joe was lying, she walked over. 

"You don't scare me you, I'm get you I'll get you all." Joe said, still in a coma after he said that he started laughing. 

"Maybe I hit him a little to hard, or maybe his just weird." Mimi said to herself. She looked around and realized that Izzy was missing, she stood up and called his name a few times but no one answered. "Izzy if you come out I promise I won't be mean to you anymore, what am I surppose to do with Joe? Izzy Izzy? Mimi said, but still no answer. 

After a few hours Joe finally woke up again, he looked around to find a crying Mimi. Joe walked over to see what was wrong with her. "Mimi what's wrong? Did anyone hurt you? Joe asked than realizing that she was the one who clomped him in the head. 

"Do I look okay? NO! All you guys always pick on me, just cause I may be not as brave, smart, or into fighting big ugly monsters like you guys do." Said Mimi. 

Joe never seen Mimi like this before, she was always so self-centered and didn't care what others really think about her. "Mimi look, do you think that I like fighting big ugly monsters, being brave, if I was smart I probaby do something other than complain all the time." Joe said. 

"Really, so you DON'T think that I'm a spoiled princess?" Mimi asked happily. 

"What should I say so that you won't hit me on the head again?" Joe asked getting a little worried. 

"Oh...........sorry for that, I thought you were a scary ghost, but that's a different story just tell me the truth. Do you think that I am a spoiled princess?" Mimi asked again. 

"No, I think your very nice." Joe said blushing. 

"REALLY!!!!? Mimi yelled, she was so happy that she gave Joe a kiss on his cheeks than started dancing and singing around the fireplace. 

".........................." Joe was speechless, not to meantion that his face is the brightest shade of red. 

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" 

The next thing Joe realized was that Mimi has gone. 

END OF CHAPTER 3 

Chapter 4 is coming up very soon, if your tired of the story just tell me than I'll try to write another one. Look forward to chapter 4 to see what happened to TK and Kari. 


	4. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 4) 

TK was in the cave, with Kari right behind him. "Hel....llo?? Anyone there?" TK ask slowly. Than they heard loud rampage coming towards them. "RUN!!!!!!" TK said, as he and Kari run out of the cave. While catching their breath outside of the cave, Kari said that they should see what is insode that cave. First we need a disguise, when they found what they were looking for they started walking into the cave again. 

"We scared them off didn't we? I bet you they were evil digimons looking for us to eat (looking at Patamon)" Augumon said. 

"Hey, I'm not a PIG!!!!" Patamon said, while everyone is laughing. 

"We can't hide in here forever, we have to find food and Tai and the others." Augumon said. 

"We can't just go out and kill ourselves in the wild, you shouldn't forget that we can't digivolve without Matt and the others." Gabumon said trying to pull Augumon back. 

"You know Tai was right about you, you are a saint-something with a horn on your head, I think that your head ain't thinking right." Augumon said proudly. 

"Really well Matt, told me that you are a charmander wannabe." Gabumon said back. 

"What's a charmander?" Augumon said getting confused. 

"I don't know but you are a charmander wannabe so there!" Gabumon said. 

"Stop fighting you two you are acting like Tai and Matt, you guys should know better than that." Said Biyomon. 

"Let's get out of this cave everyone is starving." Gomamon said. 

"We have to be in disguise so no one would know that it is us, let's all dip are selves in mud." Motimon suggested. 

"EWWWWW!!!!!!!" Palmon and Gatomon both said at the same time. 

TK and Kari are now in the cave and going deeper and deeper into it. TK can tell that Kari was getting scared so he held her hand so that she won' t be scared anymore. They were like a moving bush through the cave. They had a piles and piles of leaves and grass over top of them. TK told Kari that he can't see or hear anyone else in the cave, but they still continued to walk but a little faster so they could see find waht they heard last time. 

The digimons were running as fast as they can trying to get out of the cave, they are all covered in mud and looks like little rocks. They all stayed close together so that they would no lose each other. 

TK and Kari are running really fast, so are the didgimons. "BAM!!!!!" They all hit each other at the same time. Now they are all on the cave ground. 

"Kari!" Yelled Gotomon as she ran into Kari's arms. 

"Patamon! It's you!" Said TK as Patamon flew over to TK. 

"Everyone's here right, so you guys were the one's scaring TK and I huh?" Kari asked. 

"What happened to you guys why are you guys all covered in mud? " TK said as he helps Patamon clean off the mud. 

"We were all along, we couldn't find any of our friends, when we heard noises we were scared. But now that you guys are here we could go find the other." Motimon said. 

"Okay we'll find the others, but first we must get out of here. Do you guys know the way?" TK asked. 

"Of course we do, we were along in this cave for quite awhile. It's getting dark maybe we should stay here for one more night and leave tomorrow." Biyomon said. 

Everyone nodded and than started to find a place to sleep, when they found a perfect spot everyone was relieved. 

"So you guys were all alone in this cave, was it scary?" TK asked. 

"Nope, it was not scary at all." Patamon said. 

When everyone started to fall asleep, they were awoken by a loud growl. It was getting louder and louder. 

"Gotomon, I don't think we're alone in here." Kari said while huggign Gotomon tightly. 

END OF CHAPTER 4 

Chapter 4 is now finished, In chapter 5 Everyone is in this chapter and some problems gets solved and othes get worst. I need you to give reviews for me to put up chapter 5. If there is not enough reviews than I will jsut work on my second fanfic. 


	5. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 5a)

"It's getting dark, I think that we should go back to our campsite to sleep." Sora said.

Matt agreed than they both headed back to the campsite. When they got there they saw a very awake Tai, he was stomping out the fire like the fire was his enemy. Sora approached him.

"Tai it's getting pretty late, aren't tired?" Sora asked.

"Well if you can go out to the ocean at a time like this, than I guess it's not that late after all." Tai asked with an attitude that even Matt can't compare. 

"So what if I was at the ocean, what do you care. Your always too busy worrying about you, you don't care if anything else happens." Sora said in a angry voice.

Matt looked at Sora as she said those words, he was shocked that she would say those words to Tai. "Maybe she doesn't like Tai after all." Matt thought to himself, hopping it was true.

"Well it's obvious that you don't need me around since you have Mr.Right over there." Tai said while starting to pack up his things.

"Why do you always have to act like a two year old all the time Tai?" Matt shouted at Tai.

Tai didn't even bother to say anything to Matt, he just continued to pack. When he was done he took a last glance at Sora than left into the forest.

"Do you wanna go after him." Matt asked.

"No, I think that he just wants to be alone. I can't blame him, I shouldn't of said all those things to him." Sora said sadly as she started to go to sleep.

"Okay, good night." Matt said before going to sleep.

"How could she, she is was suppose to be my best friend my girl..........." Tai stopped as he realized that he almost called Sora his girlfriend. Tai than stopped walking and thought back to when he and Sora were in grade four together.

---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

"Tai and Matt stop fighting this instant! If I see you two fighting again than I will give you two the longest detention that it would go down in history. Now play attention!" Mrs. Green said.

Both Matt and Tai stopped fighting as soon as she stopped. They were put on opposite side of the class. 

When it was recess, Tai ran out to the field to play soccer. He saw a girl that he had a crush on for a long time, she was into sports just like him. Tai's heart was crushed when he found out that she only like Matt, she told Tai that she prefers rebels. 

When the school year was almost over, Tai's hate for Matt grew stronger and stronger, it wasn't until the girl moved to Hong Kong. 

It is now June 4, the day the Boy's Soccer team play the Girls Soccer team. The first thing Tai noticed was a redheaded girl who was tying her shoes, she was cute and into sports so that made Tai notice her. The game ended with a tie, the reason Tai did so bad was cause he couldn't concentrate on the game, his mind was somewhere else.

After everyone got changed and about to leave, the redheaded girl ran up and handed Tai a note than left. Tai opened the note as fast as he could, he slowly read every single word carefully:

Hey Tai,

I noticed that you were doing really bad out in the field, it is a shame cause I heard that you were the best player on your team. If you want a rematch one-on-one anytime just ask. 

Sora

Tai was so happy after he read the note that he ever forgot that he did do badly, he thought it was worth it.

It was a Saturday when Tai and Sora met up again, he was really happy to see her. She was happy to see him too. They didn't really play any soccer, they just talked to each other about each other. When it was time to leave, he ask her to make a promise, that no matter what she won't fall for a rebel. She thought it was cute, so she promise, she told him to promise her that they would be together forever. He promised her, and he watched as she went out of his sight. 

----------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

"She promised me that she wouldn't fall for a rebel, and Matt is darn straight a rebel!" Tai said to himself. "If I'm gonna keep my promise, than I wanna know if she's gonna keep hers." Tai said as he headed back to where Sora and Matt is.

When he got there he noticed that both of them were asleep. He quietly walked over to where Sora was lying, he tapped her gently, she slowly woke up.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Sora said half asleep.

"I wanna know if your gonna keep your promise." Tai said straight out.

"What promise?" Sora said trying to think.

"The one we made when we were in grade four?" Tai said.

"Oh...but Tai I made that a long time ago." Sora said.

"So your saying that you aren't gonna keep the promise?" Tai said, when he did, Matt woke up. Tai and Sora didn't noticed he was awake.

"I...I...I really don't know, and why does it matter to you anyway. You made it perfectly clear that you don't wanna be around me anymore." Sora said.

"It matters to me cause..........I Love You!" Tai shouted out loud.

** END OF CHAPTER 5A**

Chapter 5b is coming up very soon. Please don't criticize my spelling and grammar and all that stuff cause I do have a lot to write and it's not perfect I know but I'm trying my best. Candy


	6. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 5b) 

"Mimi, where are you?" Joe asked as he scans the campground for her. "Oh great just when I think that things are going my way, than this just have to happen." He said to himself. Than Joe started to argue with himself, his mind says we got to go find her but his body said but's it's too scary to go now, let's just wait till morning. 

After half an hour of arguing with himself, he finally decided that he will go find her, tomorrow. After deciding he went right to sleep. 

"Where am I?" Izzy said finally waking up. He looked around to see where he was, he knew he wasn't anywhere close to the campsite. "If I am correct than I must of been teleported here by an anonymous creature. I wonder if Joe and Mimi were teleported here also, but first I must find out where this strange............" Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise, the noises was getting louder and closer. Than a strange figure stood right in front of him. 

"The princess request your presence." The strange figure said. It didn't even wait for his answer than grab Izzy and brought him to their princess. After a few minutes, it brought Izzy to a strange place. "We brought the prisoner, he is ready to be......." The strange figure stopped when he saw the princess wave her hand for all for them to leave. 

Izzy slowly looked up, he saw that a figure was going down the stairs, the figure was heading towards him. Izzy started to talk, "excuse me but may I ask what am I doing here? Who are you? Where is this..........." 

"I can't believe you always ask so many questions, can't you just be human for once." The strange figure said. 

"MIMI!!" Izzy shouted, his face was so shocked, it was like if he flunk a test. 

"SHHHHHHHHH..............It's Princess Mimi." Mimi said. 

"Oh come on Mimi not this again, I thought we made this clear...." Izzy said getting cut off again by Mimi. She put a hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet. 

"They think I'm their princess, so just play along okay?" Mimi whispered to him. 

"Play along? Why don't you just tell them that you aren't their princess." Izzy said. 

"Do you want to live to see 12? Do you wanna get your computer back?" Mimi asked Izzy. 

"Where's my computer? It is very important that no one tamper with the files in there." Izzy said now realizing that his precious computer was gone. 

"Whatever, now let's just play along." Mimi told him. 

"Play what? What am I suppose to do?" Izzy asked. 

Mimi whispered what Izzy had to do, when she was finish she saw the look on Izzy's face, she couldn't help it but laugh. 

"Your highness we found it, now you can get ready for the execution." The strange figure and voice came back. 

"EXECUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy yelled. 

END OF CHAPTER 5b 

In chapter 5c you get to read who else was in the cave with T.K, Kari, and the digimons. Look forward to Chapter 6 for the continue of what happened to Tai,Sora, and Matt. Candy 


	7. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 5c)

"Hel...hello?" T.K said, he got no answer. "It's so quiet in here." T.K said as he moved towards the rest of the group.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TALK!!!!" Kari yelled, than covering her mouth. "Oh....sorry about that." Kari said as everyone looked at her.

All of a sudden a loud sound came within the cave, T.K, Kari and the digimons huddled together tightly. They all closed their eyes and didn't dare to look After a few minutes of silence, they could feel a cold shadow standing in front of them. It paused for a few seconds then started to talk.

"Now I got you all, my revenge on you digidestineds will finally be. It took me many years to regain my strength, and now that I am whole again I will have my revenge starting with you two little rugrats and all your digimons." The figure said. He approached T.K, "it was you who destroyed me, now it's time I destroy you." The creature said again.

T.K slowly looked up, "it can't be, I destroyed you!" T.K said in shocked way. 

"You are wrong, you did not totally destroy me, you made me much stronger, strong enough to defeat all you digidestined without a doubt. I will started with you (pointing at T.K) than I will finish off the rest." It said reaching his hand out to grab T.K, "now it's time that you die." 

"Patamon digivolved to Angemon" 

"Angemon digivolved to MagaAngemon" "Get away from him!" MagaAngemon ordered.

"Child's play." It said. "Do you honestly think that you a pitiful ultimate can hurt me?" 

"I defeated you before and I'll defeat you again, now get away from T.K!!" MagaAngemon said.

MagaAngemon and the creature both started to use their attack.

"MagaAngemon I thought you already defeated..................

** END OF CHAPTER 5C**

Guess who this guy is? Chapter 6 is up hope you read it to see what happened.


	8. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter6)

"What did you say?" Sora asked still shocked that he said that.

"I said..I..I...love you." Tai said once again, but this time he couldn't look her in the eyes. 

"Do you mean it?" She asked once again. she didn't noticed that Matt had been watching and listening all along.

"Yes, I have for a long time, I just didn't have the chance to tell you yet." Tai said as he blushed.

"I dunno what to say, this is surely a big shock to me." Sora said.

"You know what forget I ever said anything, if you don't know how you feel than fine! You answered my question, there is no need for me to stay here anymore." Tai said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Tai, I love you!" Sora finally said.

With these words Tai turned around and looked Sora right in the eyes, they just looked at each other. 

"She does love him. How could that be I can't lose, Sora was suppose mine. I won't lose I won't let Tai win." Matt said as he walked away from the campsite.

Tai approached Sora than without saying anything, he kissed her. 

Sora felt so safe, she was so happy. "We're finally together." Sora said.

"That's forever." Said Tai.

"Sora, wake up!" A voice said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's get ready for the execution." Mimi said, not daring to look into Izzy's eyes.

"So.........Princess who might I dare to ask is going to be executed?" Izzy said trying to .

"Don't worry it's not you, it's um..um......*coughs* your.......*coughs*computer." Mimi said as she turned right around so she can't see Izzy's face.

"MY WHAT????????????????" Izzy yelled. "You wanna kill my computer?" 

"Well not kill it, just break in into millions of pieces." Mimi said smiling at him.

"You know what I don't even know why you got the crest of sincerity, it's pretty clear that you are a spoiled little girl." Izzy yelled at Mimi, "Mimi,look I'm sorr............." Izzy couldn't finish because Mimi ran away crying. 

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why does he have to be so mean to me all the time, I hate him. I was trying to save him life, but he doesn't care, he probably doesn't even care that I lov........." Mimi stopped, there was a figure standing in front of her.

"I love you Mimi!" The figure said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not only that I have Devimon form, I am all your fears in one, it's time you meet your end. I am Darkmon!" Darkmon finally revealed himself.

"That's not possible, your a lair!" MagaAngemon said.

"Really now, so do you dare to put me to the test?" Darkmon said with a grin on his face.

"Not only that I will destroy you I will make sure you won't come back." MagaAngemon said. "Fist Of........." He stopped when he realized that Darkmon was gone. He turned to T.K and was shocked of what he saw.

** END OF CHAPTER 6**

Sorry to leave everyone hanging, stay tuned for chapter 7 to see. Is Tai's love confession real or just a really sweet dream. Who told Mimi that he loved her. What is wrong with T.K. Well just wait and you'll see. I am writing chapter 7 right now. I might put it up tonight or tomorrow after school. Candy 


	9. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 7)

"So you're finally awake, I was getting a little worried." The voice said.

Sora sat up than look at the person in the eyes, she saw that it was Matt. "Could that be a dream, how can it be? It seems so wonderful, so real." Sora thought to herself.

"Sora are okay?" Matt asked, he looked at her in a worried way.

"Yeah, I was just thinking........" Sora stopped when she remember that she promise Matt that she won't remember Tai anymore. "I'm fine, thanks." Sora said with a smile on her face.

"So, so you wanna go find the others? I hope T.K is okay without me, I feel useless that I can't even protect my own little brother." Matt said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry we'll find him and the others, T.K's is getting older now, he can take care of himself." Sora said trying to comfort Matt. "Besides, he is very much like you, and if I know you right you a can definitely take care of yourself." Sora said as she smiled at Matt.

"Thanks Sora, your always there to make me feel better. I'm lucky to be stuck here with you." Matt said blushing a little.

"Your so nice, I never thought I would be comfortable to share my feelings with anyone besides Tai. Your a really good friend." Sora said, she was sad when she said the words Tai.

"Sora, I..I ..think that I care about you more than just a friend." Matt said as he approaches her.

"Matt....I....dont't know what to......." Sora was stopped by Matt, he put his hands over her lips. "Matt......" Sora didn't get to finish, Matt grabbed her and kissed her.

"Do you see, the girl you say you care about so much, she's right there kissing another guy." A heavy voice said. "She doesn't care about you she doesn't even remember that you told her you loved her. Come join me, we could be a team and make him play for what he did to you. With your crest and my powers we will be unstoppable, don't you want revenge on him for taking the one you love away?" The voice said once again.

"Revenge?" Tai said. "Yes, I want revenge!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe??" Said Mimi in a surprised way, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you, you could leave everything to "SuperJoe" so are you okay?" Joe said. 

"Joe I think you should be asking yourself that question." Mimi said looking at Joe in a weird way. She than remember that Joe said something to her, he told me that he loves me. "Joe what did you say when you first saw me?" Mimi asked him.

"I said....um...um...that um...um...um..nothing." Joe said, turning away hoping that Mimi didn't ask him again. "I do love you Mimi, but I'm scared that you won't like me the same way as I like you." Joe said to himself, he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Ahh!!" Joe yelled.

Mimi laugh, "Joe, why do you get scared so easily, and you call yourself "SuperJoe." Mimi said. She knows what he said, "maybe being with Joe isn't that bad, he caring, nice, and understands me unlike someone I know." Mimi thought to herself. "Joe...I think that your very nice, and I think that we could make a good team." Mimi said, "it was so easy to tell him that but she can't seem to tell the person that she really cares about that." Mimi said to her self.

"Really? It's okay if you don't cause I'm sort of used to rejection. I'm just glad that you could say that to me without laughing afterwards." Joe said, he was thinking of memories when he was in school.

"Joe, I mean what I said. I do like you." Mimi said. "Sorry Izzy, I choose Joe." Mimi said thinking to herself. Mimi ran to Joe and hugged him. Joe blushed really red, but than he put his arms around her to comfort her. 

"What a touching scene, too bad it won't last long. I finally found you digidestined, I will destroy you starting with the one with the crest of knowledge." A figure said as he showed a hurt Izzy to Mimi and Joe. 

"IZZY!!" Joe and Mimi said.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I been waiting to tell you that I..I love.....you...." Izzy said, than fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T.K??" MagaAngemon said as he looked at the two T.K's. 

"I'm the real one!" Said the first T.K.

"No! It's me!" The second one said.

"Oh I remember now, Darkmon has the power to transform to any person, digimon, or thing that it wishes. Motimon said.

"I don't know who the real one it." MagaAngemon said as he devolve back to Patamon.

"Patamon!" Kari said.

The first T.K turned back into Darkmon. "Fools, you can't win! Give up now!" Darkmon said as he caved in the cave so that no one can get out.

"Gatomon digivloved to Angewoman"

"Heaven's Charm"

A bright light went all around the cave, it opened a way through the rocks, the last thing T.K, Kari, and the digimon heard was a painful yell. 

"Do you think you that he is dead?" Gomamon said.

"I think so, he's a ghost and Angewoman is an angel, so he must of died." T.K said.

They were all happy that they beat Darkmon. The light made an opening in the cave, a figure stands in the way of the exit. 

"Hey, where were you guys?" A familiar voice said.

"Tai!!" Kari, T.K. and the digimon said as they ran towards him.

** END OF CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 8 is at my website. 


	10. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 8)   
By: Candy  
  
"Revenge is such a sweet word." Said the voice again, as he walked towards Tai. "So will you join me, I can make you immortal." He spoke once again.   
  
"Immortal? If I join you, you would give me immortality?" Tai asked.   
  
"Yes, than we can destroy everyone that hurt you, started with pretty boy than the gir..." The voice was interrupted by Tai.   
  
"NO! You can't hurt her, if you lay one finger on her than I will make sure you won't live to see daylight again." Tai yelled.   
  
"Fine." The voice said.   
  
Tai watched as he saw Sora and Matt kiss, he still couldn't believe that his Sora was with Matt. "I will get you back Matt, I swear that I won't rest till I see you fall." Tai thought.   
  
"You have lots of anger in you, with that anger you can be stronger and no one can defeat you." Said the voice.   
  
"Wishmon, I'm ready to make my decision." Tai said.   
As Sora pulled away from Matt, she thought,"what am I doing? I say I love Tai but I'm here kissing Matt. I really don't know what to do."   
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he looked at her.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a little surprised." Sora said.   
  
"Sora, look if I went a too fa......." Matt said.   
  
"No, it was nice. I just had a lot on my mind. Let's go find the others okay?" Sora said with a semi-smile.   
  
"Yeah let's go." Matt said, as he and Sora started walking out of the forest."   
  
"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice said.   
  
"You again!" Matt said.   
  
"Why yes it's me again, so Matt how are you liking the time alone with her without Tai in your way?" Wishmon asked with a wicked smile on his face.   
  
"What is he talking about Matt?" Sora asked.   
  
"He's........I......" Matt said.   
  
"I'm Wishmon, and I have offered your little boyfriend over there an offer he couldn't refuse." Wishmon said.   
  
"What kind of offer?" Sora asked.   
  
"Do you think that the night Tai told you he loved you was a dream? Well good news it wasn't, pretty boy over there asked me to take Tai away and make you think think that it was just a dream. If I granted his wish than he would give me his crest" Wishmon said.   
  
"Is that true Matt?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm really sorry Sora." Matt said in a sad voice.   
Sora was speechless, "now I really don't know what to do, Tai really does love me, but Matt, he would give up his crest just to be with me." Sora thought to herself.   
  
"Sora..." Matt said.   
  
"Sora," another voice said. She turned around and saw Tai. "Surprised! Aren't you happy to see me?" Tai said in a tone even Sora can't recognize.   
  
"Tai?" Sora said softy.   
  
"So Matt how was your day? Well mine was just great, first I told Sora I loved her than I was having the best time of my life, than all of a sudden I get transported to this place where I learn that you were the reason I was there." Tai said in a stronger tone than before.   
  
"Well you should of stayed there!" Matt yelled.   
  
"Stop it you two!" Sora yelled.   
  
"Okay I will, if you decide who you want to be with, I want to know who you choose me or Matt?" Tai asked her.   
  
"Yeah Sora it's time you tell us who you want." Matt said afterwards.   
Sora thought for awhile than said, "I want to be with....................."   
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  



	11. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 9)   
By: Candy  
  
"IZZY!!!!!" Mimi yelled as she saw him vanish. She dropped down on her knees and started to cry.   
  
"Well, that's one down two to go." Said the creature, he looked at Mimi than at Joe. "So who wants to be next?" He asked. After a moment of silence he thought, "If I could get all these kids crest than I shall be more powerful, than I don't need to waste my time destroying these digidestineds."   
  
Joe watched Mimi cry, he felt that he was wrong for even telling her that he loves her. It was obvious that she loves Izzy. "Sorry Izzy." Joe quietly said. He than stared right at the creature and asked. "who are you and what do you want with us?"   
  
"You can call me Straymon, I am here to destroy you and the rest of the digidestineds. Once you all die, I will have no one to stand in my way." Straymon said. "I can spare your lives, if you give me your crests." He continued.   
  
"In your dreams ugly!" Mimi said still half crying, when she did she took out a spray bottle in her bag. She sprayed the perfume at Straymon, Joe and her ran as fast as they could to get out Straymon's reach.   
  
They kept running till they reached the beach where they found Joe before. Mimi fell on her knees cause she couldn't run anymore.   
  
"I think that we lost him." Joe said still catching his breathe. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked."   
  
"I think so." Mimi softy said. She still couldn't believe that Izzy was gone, just saying his name again makes tears fall from her eyes. "I can't believe it, he's really gone. I always was angry at him for not playing attention to me, but now that I know the truth, it's too late." She thought.   
  
"You can't get rid of me that easy I am here to destroy you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Straymon said. "Bubble Blaster" Straymon yelled.   
  
Joe and Mimi felt very sleepy and they couldn't move, after a few minutes they both fell down and went to sleep.   
  
"Where am I?" Mimi said slowly waking up. The place she was in was dark and it seems to have no exit. Than she heard some one talk to her.   
  
"So your finally awake." The voice said.   
  
"It can't be, that's impossible, your..........." Mimi said.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  



	12. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 10)  
By: Candy  
  
"Is that really you Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"In the flesh, so how are you guys doing without me?'"he said.  
  
"You won't believe what happened, Darkmon attacked us but than Angewomon saved us." Kari said hugging her brother.  
  
"How did you get here Tai, we've been here for awhile and we haven't seen you around here." Augumon said acting suspicious.  
  
Tai walked up to Augumon, "what's wrong Augumon? Don't you recognize me?" He said looking at Augumon.  
  
"Yeah, but it's just weird that you come all of a sudden.'" Augumon said.  
  
"It doesn't matter Augumon, he's here now and he could help us find the others." Gabumon said.  
  
"Come on you guys let's go find the others, we must see if their okay and living." Tai said.  
  
They all headed out of the cave following Tai. Augumon watched Tai carefully, he stills think that it wasn't Tai. Tai pointed to an island near by and told T.K and the others that Joe, Mimi, and Izzy are there.  
  
"How do you know that Tai?" Asked T.K.  
  
"Well....well it's the only island around so they must be there.'" Tai manage to say.  
  
"How are we gonna get over there?'" Kari asked.  
  
Tai showed them a raft, everyone got on and they started to sail over to the close by island.  
  
"Tai, do you still have your crest and digivice?'" Augumon said.  
  
"Yeah of course." Tai said showing Augumon his crest. "My digivice is still on file island.'" he said.  
  
Augumon still can't believe that it was Tai, soon he accepted it. When they reached the other island, Tai lead them to a house in the forest.  
  
"I wonder who lives there?'" Patamon said, as he ride on T.K's head.  
  
"Maybe it's Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.'" Kari said.  
  
"Well we won't know till we look, right?" Tai said.  
Now even Kari thinks that there something wrong, Tai has never acted like this before, he seems to make her feel scared than safe.  
  
"Come now Kari." Tai said staring at her.  
  
When they got into the house, everyone looked around. It was big and dark, it also had many scary pictures on the walls.  
  
"Tai I don't like this place, can we go somewhere else.'" Kari said, looking very scared.  
  
"Yeah, I know for a fact that Joe won't be found in this place because he's afraid of any place creepy." Gomamon said.  
  
They all started to head for the door, when they were stopped by Tai. "Why do you wanna leave so early? Don't you wanna stay to wait for all your friends?" He asked with a different voice than before.  
  
"Well I would love to stay but I have much better things to do.'" Motimon said as he slowly walked towards the door.  
  
"Well if you don't wanna be bubble gum than I suggest you stay.'" Tai said as he watched the little pink digimon quickly hop back to where T.K and the others were.  
  
"Now I will show you something that you won't live to see again." Tai said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Two more chapters than it's over, I was thinking of making a Part 2 to the story but than you all would fall asleep cause it's so boring and long. Well there goes that idea. Candy  



	13. When You Have No Place To Run

When You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 11)  
By: Candy  
  
"I..I..want to be with no one." Sora finally said. She couldn't think of another answer. "If I choose one the other will not be happy, I guess the best thing is to not choose any of them. I love Tai but Matt makes me happy." Sora thought, a tear ran down her cheeks.   
  
"Sora....." Matt said when he saw her about to cry.   
  
"Sorry Matt, sorry Tai. It's best this way." She said. She ran deeper into the forest without looking back. When she finally stopped she rested and tried to catch her breathe.  
  
"So there you are, you can't get away from me this time." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Sora asked, looking arounding.  
  
"You have the strongest crest but you are the weakest." The voice said again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked again.  
  
"Fool, you have the strongest crest, the crest of love. If you knew how to use it right, than you would be undefeatable." It said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said.  
  
"The crest of love is to promot love but you don't have any love in you. You don't even know the meaning of love, for that your crest to useless." The voice said.  
  
A misty fog covered around Sora and she couldn't see anything. When the fog clear up she found herself in a dark room chained up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai! What is wrong with you?" Matt yelled.  
  
Tai stared at the forest, he noticed the fog, he smirked. He than turned to face Matt. "So Matt are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" Matt said looking at Tai. Tai's eyes seems so cold, it was like he had no soul.   
  
"So how did you like the fact that you stole my girlfriend, and almost killed me?" Tai asked with a angry voice.  
  
"First of all she isn't your girlfriend, second your not even close to dead so chll out." Matt said.  
  
"Do you dare to challenge me? The winner will get to be leader and Sora. The loser must leave the group and to never be see again." Tai said.  
  
"Fine!" Matt said. "What am I doing? This is like deja vu all over again, this is like when I wanted to fight Tai." He thought.  
  
"The deal is if you could lay one finger on me than you win. Easy enough." Tai said. He raised his hand and than two swords came out of the sky.  
  
"How did you do that?" Matt said surprised.  
  
"Enough talk let's start." Tai said as he picked up one sword and threw Matt the other one.  
  
After a 10 minutes of fighting, Matt still couldn't lay one hand on Tai. Every move he made Tai ducked them all with no sweat. When Tai finally hit back, he hit Matt with a very strong force that after Matt got hit he couldn't barely get up. Tai laugh and and they continued their battle. Another 10 minutes went by and Matt was very hurt, he didn't want to give up but his body did.   
  
"What is going on why is Tai so strong? It's like a dark force is working with him." Matt thought to himself. He grabbed out his crest and wrapped it around his sword, and cover it with his hands.  
  
"Do you give up?" Tai said.  
  
"You wish." Matt said as he charged at Tai once again. This time he lifted one finger so that the crest coulds shine through. It blinded Tai and than Matt stabbed the sword into Tai.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is going on? That can't be you, you're dead." Mimi said.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too." Izzy said.  
  
"It's really you? Oh Izzy I...." Mimi was stopped by a "Shhhhhhhh" from Izzy.  
  
"Listen to me Mimi we got to get out of here, we've been captured by Straymon and what he has plan for us is not good." Izzy told Mimi.  
  
"Oh...but how do we get out of here?" She asked.  
  
"You might wanna try waking up first." Izzy said, as his face and his voice vanish.  
  
"Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A familair voice said.  
  
She woke up and Joe staring at her. "Was that a dream, it can't, I don't usally dream about Izzy telling me to wake up." Mimi thought. "Joe guess what? I saw Izzy, he's alive." She said.  
  
"Really? Where?" Joe asked.  
  
"In my dreams." Mimi said softy.  
  
"What?" Joe said shocked.  
  
"I'm serious it was him, he even told me..............." Mimi was interurrpted by Straymon.  
  
"Good you two are awake now it's time you meet your friends." Straymon said.  
  
Mimi and Joe followed him, they didn't really have a choice since Straymon had capture them already. When they went down the stairs, they saw Izzy, T.K, Kari and their digimon friends.  
  
"Izzy, Palmon, and the rest." Mimi said as she ran to them. When she got down the stairs she noticed Tai. "Tai, your here too, so did you bring everyone here?" She asked.  
  
"That's not Tai, it's something else." Kari said.  
  
They all watched as the so called Tai turn into his real form.   
  
"No way!!!" T.K, Kari, and the digimon said.   
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
Look for Chapter 12, it's the last chapter to this story. What's gonna happen to Tai? Where Is Sora? The last chapter to "When You Have No Place To Run" is gonna be up very soon. ^_^  



	14. When You Have No Place To Run: The Fina...

  
You Have No Place To Run (Chapter 12 The Final Hour )  
By: Candy  
  
"Where am I, this doesn't right." Sora said as she looked around.  
  
"Of course it doesn't seem right, you are in the one place than you can't run away. You are in your mind, your body is still at Darkmon's castle." The voice said.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?" Sora said as the voice came closer to her, revealing a human figure. When the figure came out of the darkness, and Sora saw it's face for the first time, it was a huge shock to Sora. "How could that be, you look like me." Sora said still in shock.  
  
"I am you, I am too called Sora." The second Sora said.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said confused.  
  
"You still don't understand do you, you brought me into this world. It's you who made all this happen." The second Sora said pointing to the scene where Tai and Matt are fighting, and Matt stabbing Tai.  
  
"No!" Sora yelled as a tear ran down her cheeks. "That can't be, how could this happen?" Sora asked.  
  
"You caused this, it was your selfishness that cause them both to fight." The other Sora said. "If you only knew what you wanted and chose who you wanted than they wouldn't fight and get hurt." She continued.  
  
"Is Tai...." Sora started.  
  
"Not yet but very soon." The second Sora said.   
  
"Can you please save him?" Sora asked, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't save him, only you can save him. Tell him what you truly feel." The second Sora said.  
  
"I don't know what that is yet, I don't know what I want yet." Sora said.  
  
"You do! You are just afraid to show it." The second Sora yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about, now?" Sora yelled back.  
  
"I told you I am you, I know everything that is going on in your little mind. I know your past and all your secrets." The second Sora said.  
  
"You do too know! You made a promise to a little boy and you help another boy in hard times, it was then you knew that you cared about them both. I will take you back to show you what you have forgotten, maybe then you will truly know what you want." The second Sora said as she waved her arms up and a bright light covered the room they were in.   
  
"Where are we now?" Sora asked.  
  
"Don't you remember this place? It's where you first met Matt, he was at the park digging in the sandbox. Let's see what happened when you join the picture." The second Sora said.  
  
"Hi, whatca doing?" The young Sora said.  
  
"Digging, whatca think?" The young Matt said.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Sora said.  
  
"Somewhere far away." Matt said.  
  
"Why? Your mummy and daddy is gonna miss you." Sora said.  
  
"They don't care about me." Matt said.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sora said.  
  
"If they loved me than why would they leave each other?" The young sad Matt said.  
  
"Well sometimes people need to be apart, it doesn't mean they don't love you anymore." Sora said.  
  
"Really? Do you really think so?" Matt said.  
  
"Yep, so are you gonna stop being so sad?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, so what's your name?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sora, and yours?" Sora said.  
  
"Matt, so do you wanna be friends Sora?" Matt said.  
  
"Sure." Sora said as her and Matt crossed their pinkie together to make it a promise. They started to play at the park together everyday till Sora had moved to another place.   
  
"You see, if you hadn't moved out of HightonView Terrece than the person you would choose would be Matt. You also known Tai when you lived there, but you two never really talked. He didn't really know much about you except that you two used to be in the same class together. When you first came to your new home, you would always think about Matt. As time went by your hopes for ever meeting him again slowly vanished. Do you still remember that?" The second Sora said.  
  
"Yes, I remember that Tai didn't even remember me when I gave him that letter after the soccer tournament in grade four. I also remember when I first saw Matt again, it was after I talk to Tai in the park." Sora said.  
  
"Well let's see what happened that night." The second Sora said as she showed the flashback of when Sora and Matt saw each other once again.  
  
"Sora?" Matt said.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said as she turned around to see who was calling to her.  
  
"Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Matt said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah it has, how have you been?" Sora said.  
  
"Just hanging, you." Matt asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Sora said.  
  
They looked at each other, and they were both speechless.  
  
"Sora I....." Matt was interrupted by a lady yelling.  
  
"Oh, sorry that's my mom. I have to go, see you tomorrow at school?" Sora said as she ran to see her mom.  
  
Matt stood there and watched as Sora ran out of his sight.  
  
"If you only stayed to wait for his last words than you would know what he really felt about you." The second Sora said. "You only thought Matt as a priceless friend, but you do care about him just not the way he wants you too. That night you have already given your heart to Tai, the promise you two made." She continued. "It may think that he is the one you love, but deep in your heart you know it."  
  
"So your saying that I want to be with Tai? I should choose him?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm not saying anything except that the friendship between Matt and you is not as strong as the bond between you and Tai. You have chosen Tai, that night when you made the promise cause you always wanted Tai to care about you the way you care about him. You thought that he was the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, but when Tai told you that you two were just best friends. It hurt you so bad that you never tried to think of being more than friends with him again. That's when you found comfort in Matt arms. Do you see now what you have cussed?" The second Sora said.  
  
"Yes, I do. I still don't know what to do, even if I have another chance to tell him that I loved, it would to late." Sora said. "He doesn't care about me anymore, I don't blame him." Sora said in a sad voice.  
  
"You are truly a foolish girl, Tai still loves you. Your the reason that he turned out like he is now." The second Sora said.  
  
"What do you mean." Sora said a little confused.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, there has been a big change in Tai. Doesn't he seem different to you when you saw him?" The second Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, he seems to be more....dark, like all he has in him is hate. I never seen this side of Tai before." Sora said.  
  
"He has now join the dark side, and has great powers. Powers that only you can beat." The second Sora said. "You must beat this power before it destroys everyone including Tai." She continued.  
  
"But, Matt....sword....how can I help him?" Sora said crying just thinking of what happened.  
  
"Tai is not gone, well not all of him is gone. You need to find him and tell him the..............." The second Sora couldn't finish before she vanish.  
  
"Hey wait!" Sora yelled, but it was too late the second Sora was gone. Sora all of a sudden felt a jerk, she opened her eyes to find herself laying on top of a soft bed. "What is going on now?" Sora thought. She got off the bed and looked around, the room was a baby blue colour with matching everything. "Okay, this is officially freaking me out." Sora thought.  
  
"So does that mean you like it?" A familiar voice said, as he walked towards Sora.  
  
"Tai? Is that really you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who did you expect?" Tai said.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore, I thought that you were dead." Sora said.  
  
"Me? Die? Not that easy." Tai said.  
  
"But I saw Matt...." Sora was interrupted by Tai.  
  
"That's just a double, he is not me. I sent out a double of me to fight Matt, so we could get time alone to talk." Tai said.  
  
"Tai......why are you doing this? Please don't hurt Matt." Sora said as she fell to her knees. "I don't want either of you to get hurt, if I lose any of you than I don't know what to do anymore." Sora said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You love him?" Tai said.  
  
"Yes Tai, but the love I have for Matt is only...." Sora said.  
  
"Enough! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai......" Sora said.  
  
"Stop Sora, just stop! If you really want to be with him than FINE! First I want to know one thing, tell me why, why your choosing him over me?" Tai said, with a voice that could freeze you on a summer's day.  
  
"Tai, I'm not choosing to be with Matt, I don't love him like I love you. Your the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life with. Why can't you understand me?" Sora said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought that you didn't want to be with me." Tai said in his regular voice again. He pulled Sora up from her knees and looked deep into her eyes. "Sora I love you, I will always love you, you don't even have to be with me for me to love you." Tai said with a smile.  
  
"Tai..." Sora said with a smile. She looked at him, looking at her and she hugged him. She didn't want to let go of him again cause she is afraid to lose him.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Tai yelled as he felt the dark powers in him, leaving his body in a painful way. Tai tried to fight the pain but it was so strong. He pushed Sora out of his arms, and started to fall to the ground in pain. "Sora...please go I don't wanna see me hurt you." Tai said.  
  
"No Tai, I not going anywhere without you. If you stay I'm stay." Sora said as she walked over to him. She couldn't stand to see Tai hurt anymore, if she just stood there and watched than he would die. Sora walked over to where Tai was, "Tai I love you, I am not going to lose you again." Sora said. She placed her lips on his and they slowly kissed. Tai started to wrapped his arms around her and the went to a deeper kiss. During the kiss the darkness in Tai continued to escape from him, but this time it wasn't painful at all. When they finally broke apart Sora asked Tai. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"No, I feel like myself again. Thank you." Tai said in his sweet voice. He took Sora's right hand and placed a ring on her ring finger. "Sora I may not be the most responsible person in the world, but I do know one thing I love you and I don't think that I could live another day without you. This ring is the promise from me to you, that I will always be there for you even if your not with me. Since that day when we met in the park I knew that I wanted to be with you forever, I have been saving my money since than to get you something special to remember me from." Tai said as he looked at her.  
  
"Tai...this is the greatest gift I have ever got. I don't know what to say, except that I love you." Sora said with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"That's all I need to hear." Tai said as he wiped away her tears. "You are an angel, my angel." He said as he pulled Sora closer and they kissed.  
  
"Sorry to break this touching moment, but now it's time for the party." Wishmon said.  
  
"Party?" Tai and Sora said.  
  
"All your friends are here, now it's time to join them." Wishmon said as he teleported them to the house where everyone is.  
  
"Tai! Sora! Where have you guys been?" Kari and the rest of the group said.  
  
"Kari, T.K, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Augumon, and the rest, your all here?" Tai said.  
  
"Yep!" They all said.  
  
"But where are we?" Sora said.  
  
"We are all in trouble." Matt said coming out of the dark.  
  
"Matt.....are you okay?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. They can't get rid of me that easy." Matt said with a smile.  
  
Sora gave a quick smile, "Do you know where we are?" She said.  
  
"Darkmon's castle, he brought us here." T.K said.  
  
"Darkmon? Who's that?" Tai asked.  
  
"He's really scary, he could turned to anyone of us. He turned into you Tai to lure all of us here." Kari said.  
  
"So the party's all here, it time for the grand beginning." Darkmon said as he came flew above the kids.  
  
All the kids looked up, and saw two more figures slowly becoming visible. They all waited to see who they were, it was Straymon and Wishmon.   
  
"Everyone digivolve!" Tai said.  
  
"Augumon digivolve to Greymon"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon"  
  
"Everyone digivolve again!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon"  
  
"Huh? You guys have to digivolve to beat them." Sora said.  
  
"They can't." Darkmon said.  
  
"And why not?" Tai said.  
  
"Cause their crests, without them they can't digivolve. I guess you lose." Darkmon said.  
  
"In your dreams buster, we can defeat you without our crests." Tai yelled. "Everyone attack!"  
  
Before anyone could attack Darkmon shot a dark light at all the digimons, and the digimons all turned into their rookie forms. The kids ran to their digimons. "Sorry we can't help you guys unless you have the crests." All the digimons said.   
  
Tai took out his crest and looked at it, than at Sora's. "We are the only ones with a crest right now, we must try our best to beat them ourselves." Tai said to Sora.  
  
"But how Tai, Biyomon never digivolve to her mega form. I don't know how to make her warp digivolve." Sora said in a sad way.  
  
"I do." Tai said as he grabbed Sora and kissed her liked he never kissed her before.   
  
"It's over digidestineds, say your good bye!" Darkmon said, as he blast a dark light at Tai and Sora.  
  
"Augumon warpdigivolve to WarGreymon"  
  
"Biyomon warpdigivolve to Phoenixmon"  
  
"Whoa......" Sora said when she broke away from Tai and then looked at Phoenixmon.  
  
"So is that for the kiss or Phoenixmon?" Tai said looking at Sora blushing a bright red.  
  
"Is this another foolish attempt to destroy us? Well I'll give you credit for being brave" Darkmon said he and Wishmon and Straymon slowly came together to become on digimon.  
  
"What!?" Tai said. "That's impossible." He said looking at all the three mega's together as one.  
  
"It is very possible, by getting your crests I can make myself more powerful and undefeatable. You can call me UltimateDarkmon." UltimateDarkmon said.  
  
"Well I'll just call you ugly!" Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi it's not the best time to insult him." Joe said.  
  
"WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, it's time you attack!" Tai yelled.  
  
"TerraForce!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
The two fire attacks hit UltimateDarkmon and sent him flying. "Ultimate Nightmare Blast" UltimateDarkmon sent back. It hit WarGreymon and Phoenixmon towards the ground.  
  
"No!" Sora yelled. "He's too strong, if we fight like this than our digmons will get really hurt." She said.  
  
"I'm not going to give up, either we destroy him or die trying." When Tai said this everyone's digvices and crests started to glow. All the crest flew out of UlitmateDarkmon's body and back to the owners. UlitmateDarkmon turned back into Wishmon, Straymon, and Darkmon again.  
  
"TerraForce!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
The two mega's destroyed Darkmon and turned back into Augumon and Biyomon.  
  
"Now it's our turn." Matt said.  
  
"Gabumon warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon"  
  
"Palmon warpdigivolve to Rosemon"  
  
"Tentomon warpdigivolve to Herculeskabuterimon"   
  
"Gomamon warpdigivolve to MarineAngemon"  
  
"Everyone attack!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Metal Wolfclaw"  
  
"Petal Power"  
  
"SuperElectricalShocker"  
  
"Ocean Of Love"  
  
Wishmon and Straymon where blasted into millions of pieces.   
  
"Yay!!" Mimi said with joy. "Can we get out of this creepy castle now before I change my mind about being a princess?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go everybody." Izzy said.  
  
When they reached outside, they saw that the island that they were on was far away from any other land. They thought that it was strange but that the land seemed to be moving away from the other lands and is moving very fast. The island kept moving faster and faster till it crashed with another piece of land far away form File Island. Everyone was thrown off the island onto the second island.   
  
"Ow!" Tai said and he looked around to find where Kari and Sora was. "Sora are you okay?" He said helping her up.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, we're all right, thanks for caring." Matt said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, are you guys okay?" Tai said.  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes as he helped T.K up, he watched as Tai helped Sora get up. "He truly loves her and she truly loves him, I understand that if I get in their way I will not only lose the one person I care about but I will also lose my best friend." He said and smiled.  
  
"Matt?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh....hey Sora what's up?" Matt said.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked?  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"First I wanna say I'm sorry, I never met to put you in all this. I'm really sorry." She said.  
  
"It's okay Sora, it's an experience that I will forget. I'm glad we're friends." He said.  
  
"That's now and forever." Sora said with a smile. They crossed their pinkies to keep the promise once again.  
  
"So, whatca talking about?" Tai said.  
  
"Oh...nothing really just our futures." Matt said as he walked away.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean yours futures? Huh? Matt come back here and tell me. Matt!!" Tai yelled and started to follow Matt but Sora stopped him.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Sora asked.  
  
"I..I...I ...." Tai was interrupted by a kiss from Sora.  
  
"Still wanna go somewhere?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head and they both leaned over and embraced.  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah it is." Joe said walking behind her.  
  
"Joe, I have to tell you something. I can't love you I love......" Mimi was cut off.  
  
"Izzy right? I know Mimi, I understand. It was fun while it lasted right?" Joe said.  
  
"It wasn't a game Joe, I did care about you but I care about Izzy a lot and if I lost him I don't think I will be able to go on. I'm sorry." Mimi said.  
  
"It's okay Mimi, I understand. So do you mean what you say, that you can't love without Izzy?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said.  
  
"That's good, now you can tell him." Joe said.  
  
"No..no..no..if I told him, and he didn't feel the same way than I won't know what to do anymore." Mimi said.  
  
"But you already told him." Joe said as Izzy walked out from behind Joe.  
  
"Hi Mimi." Izzy said.  
  
"I guess my job here is done." Joe said as he walked away.  
  
Mimi didn't bother saying anything to Izzy she just leaned over and kissed him, she could feel him blush at first but after awhile he just relaxed and they kissed for quite awhile.  
  
Joe keep walking and he saw Matt walking with the same expression on his face. "So guess we're just unlucky." He said.  
  
"Yeah, even T.K has found someone they care about, man this is so unfair." Matt said looking at his little brother and Kari holding hands.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this love festival but I have good news for everyone, you will be having two new digidestinds. You are all going home today." Genni said.  
  
"Yay!!!!" Everyone said as they danced around and cheered.  
  
"There is bad news, you can't bring your digimons back to your world." Genni said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Mimi said.  
  
"Well you have defeated all the evil in this world and you are free to leave, isn't this what you all wanted?" Genni said in a sad way.  
  
There was a silence, everyone was in thinking of what Genni said. Even the digimon's were starting to cry.   
  
"When do we have to leave?" Sora asked.  
  
"Whenever your ready to leave, I'll open the door for you to safely get back home." Genni said.  
  
"So we have to leave today?" Matt said.  
  
"Yes, call me whenever your ready to leave." Genni said as he vanished.  
  
"Does this mean that we aren't gonna be friends anymore, Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"No, we'll always be friends. It's just that we need to go home now." Sora said as she hugged her pink friend and cried.  
  
"Good-bye my friend, I'll never forget you." Gabumon said.  
  
"Bye Gabumon." Matt said as tears ran down he's cheeks.  
  
"Mimi......" Palmon said crying and hugging Mimi.  
  
"I'll never forget how are colours always matched." Mimi said.  
  
"Remember to never forget me Joe." Gomamon said.  
  
"I won't, and I'll always remember your jokes." Joe said.  
  
"Bye Kari, bye T.K." Patamon and Gatomon said crying.  
  
"Buh bye." T.K and Kari said crying.  
  
"You can have this, so you can e-mail me." Izzy said handling his computer to Tentomon.  
  
"Thanks Izzy, it might take awhile for me to write to you since I don't have any fingers but I'll will write you a letter." Tentomon said with tears coming down his cheeks.  
  
"So everyone's ready? Where's Tai?" Sora said looking around.  
  
Tai and Augumon walked towards the ocean, neither one said anything to each other. After a few minutes Augumon finally spoke, "Tai, it will never be the same without you here." Augumon said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too buddy. I want you to know that you were the very first person or should I say digimon that ever listen to everything that I said and is so loyal to me. I am glad that we could be friends." Tai said with tears coming down his cheeks. Tai bent down and hugged Augumon.  
  
It was getting dark and Tai has rejoined the group. Everyone was getting ready to leave, they took on last look at the digiworld, and smiled. All their old friends were there to say goodbye to the kids. Leomon, Piximon, and all their friends that they met on the way, where there to say their farewells.   
  
"Always remember that you are a digidestined and never forget your adventure in the DigiWorld, we will all miss you and wish you all luck." Genni said as he make the door to earth open, a tear ran down his cheeks.  
  
All the kids waved goodbye as they walked through the door.  
  
"We will meet you kids again, we are destined to be the digidestineds. Your future is ours." Genni said as they door closes.  
  
THE END  
  
There is a sequel to this whole story it is the story you already know. "The Price For Love" I hope you will like it as much as you liked this story. Candy ^_^ Please send in e-mails telling me what you think of theis whole series.  



End file.
